A Confession, A Picnik And A Proposal
by JungTaeYoonFany
Summary: Conrart confesses, they go on a picnik and Yozak proposes. A day full of romance!xD


**Kyo Kara Maoh**

**Yozak and Conrart (Conrad)**

**I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh**

**Title : A Confession, A Picnik And A Proposal**

"Are you always this quiet after having sex?" The older of the men asked suddenly. He took a quick glance at his best friend before looking down at his hands.

Conrart was shocked at the sudden question, blinking at his best friend he asnwered the quite...Embarressing question. A slight flush appeared on his cheeks as he watched Conrart look at him puzzled. "I'm just enjoying the warm breeze on my face for a little while. It's so peaceful around this area of the castle, don't you think?. It's so quiet...There are no guards, busy maids or my screaming brother around" He chuckled quietly to himself, thinking of the usual busy mornings.

"But...Ever since we got up, you've been so...So quiet...Did I do something wrong? Was I not good enough for you? Yozak was worried that he didn't satisfy his best friends needs.

Conrart's head snapped round at the question, how could Yozak possibly think that! "Yozak!" He paused trying to think of the right words to say. "Look, Yozak, last night was amazing. I haven't felt this good in years" Conrart leaned in slowly to take Yozaks lips, he leaned his head back slightly, lips still pressed ever so gently on Yozaks and said "I love you..." It was almost unhearable, but Yozak caught it and answered the confession with a deep passionate kiss.

They pulled away after a while, panting and catching their breathe. "Umm Captain...Do you like picniks?" Yozak smiled, he was happy to be with someone that he loved dearly.

"Of course...And please, Yozak. Call me Conrart not Captian" With that, the red head sat up straight, smirking "Oh? What a privilege,_Conrart" _He said his name so seductivly. He pounced onto Conrart knocking him off the bench, one of his hands under his head and the other on the lower part of his back. He didn't want his love to get hurt now, did he!

They landed on the floor with a thump with Yozaks lips pressed onto Conrarts, practically devouring the man. They didn't break the kiss till their lungs begged for air, they panted looking into each others eyes lovingly. It was Conrart who was first to speak. "So, that picnik you mentioned" Conrart raised his eyebrows slightly watching Yozaks face.

"Oh, yes!" He stood up, helping his best friend up and sitting them both down onto the bench. "I was wondering if you would like to come back here at lunch and have a picnik with me. What do you say?"

"Of course, I would love that" The brunette answered with a cheerful smile. "I'll meet you back here at lunch" He game Yozak a heart stopping kiss before he left to go on his rounds.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yozak entered the kitchens with caution, the maids always hated someone in their kitchen. He shuddered at the thought of being caught by one of the maids.

He froze in his spot when a maid shouted out to him. 'Damn...' He slowly turned around to see Doria "Ah, Doria! I need your help" He gave her his best puppy eyes and waited patiently.

She tried not to give in to the puppy eyes, but failed miserably. She put down the the basket of fresh eggs with sigh "What would you like help with Yozak?"

"Ooh thank you Doria!" He gave her a charming smile and told her everything

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Conrart arrived to the destination of the picnik that they had planned and found a blanket and some fluffy pillows laid out on the soft green grass, with two champagne glasses, strawberries, grapes, cheese and some of Conrarts favourite cream and apple pastries. "Umm Apple Turnovers" He bit his lip and looked around for Yozak. He was no where to be seen, so he sat there waiting on the blanket, soaking up the sun.

Yozak arrived back with a small, velvet box tightly held in his hand and a huge smile plastered on his face. When he got the picnik spot, he found his best friend and now lover a sleep on the blanket, shadows danced on his golden skin. His lips were partly open, arms under his head, his jacket lay next to him and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top, showing off some of that wonderful golden skin. Yozak bit his bottom lip, placing the box in the picnik basket. He sat next to Conrart, watching him sleep for a few moment. He gently moved a stray of hair from Conrart's face, placing it behind his ear. He leant down and kissed him softly on his forehead, he didn't want to wake him just yet. He hasn't had a good sleep in two weeks.

Conrart started to stir a few minutes later, his heavy eye lids blinked open, taking in the surroundings. He stretched, arms above his head, legs stretching out long and his back arched, he made one of the most seducive noises Yozak has ever heard in his life. "Umm...I didn't mean to fall asleep" He gave a nervous chuckle and turned onto his side facing Yozak.

Yozak smiled at him, stroking his hair "It's fine, you needed the sleep. We still have all day to enjoy our strawberries and champagne" Smirking, he leant down and gave Conrart a kiss.

"That is true" Conrart smiled back and snuggling into the warth of his best friend. Yozak wrapped his arms around Conrart and kissed his forehead, they stayed like that for a moment before Yozak had leant into the basket and got the velvet box out.

"Conrart, I have something to ask" The brunette looked at Yozak with curiosity "Oh? What is it you would wish to ask?"

Yozak breathed in and out slowly, he sat up straight, took Conrart's hand and looked straight into his eyes and asked "Will you Lord Conrart Weller, Marry me?" There eyes locked, all that could be heard was the beating of hearts. Yozak waited patiently for what felt like years.

Conrart was seriously shocked, his eyes went wide, his heart stopped beating, he just stared stupidly at the other male. Then his brain finally started to work and he breathed out a "Yes..." Conrart jumped onto Yozak, hugging him tightly, a single tear streaked down his cheek "Yes, yes, yes!"

Yozak hugged the smaller man back "Oh Shinou...Is this a dream? Did this breathe takingly beautiful man really say yes to me?" Conrart Weller leaned back and looked at him "Why wouldn't I say yes to you? You're my best friend, you have always been at my side, always been there when I have needed you, my shoulder to cry on..." He hugged him again, his head in Yozak's neck, taking in the scent of the other man.

"I love you" Yozak took the gold and silver band out of the box and placed it on Conrart's wedding finger, he brought the hand upto his lips and pressed a kiss onto the ring. "I will forever protect and love you" He smiled and kissed Conrarts soft lips.

"As I will you"

They stayed there, laughing, feeding each other and holding each other as they watched the sunset.

It was the best day of there lives.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Lol any good? xD (Sorry if there are any mistakes)**


End file.
